


You promised me, didn't you?

by H3ll



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ll/pseuds/H3ll
Summary: Kendra Hayzel and the mention of Jenny are NOT my characters! They are my friend's ocs made by Amycat_101 and Alien_Alias.----------Ceili soon realizes that Kendra never intended to really keep her promise of staying right by her side.She doesn't like that.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	You promised me, didn't you?

It was,,just like what happened in her dream.  
Kendra and her biked out to a small bookshop outside of their town. Just like her dream.  
If it was accurate then she,,,

Whatever.  
Ceili followed behind the girl in heels, watching her take out an entrace exam book.

"There's something I've always really dreamed about,"

The other girl stayed quiet.

"This is the one world where I get to leave Upward Dawn and start a better life and,,I want to experience that with you!"

The smile that was all over Kendra's face how,,,how could Ceili say no??  
She,,didn't want to go through that again.

"Your dream is to get into St. Lucia Academy right? The all girls school?"

"Mhm!"

"That's,,aha, a really hard school to get into. I know you're really smart! But,,I'd just get burnt out so quick after trying to get in from the entrance exams. My grades would slip exponentially,"

A pause came from Kendra, and then a slight pout on her face.  
Hmph.

"Well! You never know until you try it! We can study together, and if youuuu don't understand something I'll help you with it!"

"Promise?"

"Of course babes!"

Promise.  
She PROMISED.  
She promised, if she promised then why was Ceili staring at her through the window. Why was Kendra sitting down at the table with three other girls and NOT her?

Some FUCKING girlfriend she is.

So, she came up with a plan that night, she didn't sleep either. She didn't NEED to sleep, because Ceili was going to be gone. To start what she can only assume will be a new loop.  
That's what the person in that weird glass void place told her after all,,

When the sun arrived at the peaks and Kendra entered the building with her little friends, Ceili was waiting in front of the stairway for her.

"Morning Kendra,"

There was only silence and disgusted looks coming from the girls all around them.

"No good tidings for your little girlfriend?" She tilts her head, not bothering to listen to the sudden ushered whispers crowding them.

"Good morning Ceili,"

Ceili wouldn't let Kendra pass her.

"It upsets me you know. How you lied to me. You dirty liar, Kendra,"

"I never lied to you. When your grades started to slip I offered a hand and you batted it away,"

"I didn't want to be a bother to you, and be seen as a nuisance below you,"

"I never looked down on you, you put yourself below me,"

That's what REALLY ticked Ceili off. She stared into the wall before jumping forward and pulling Kendra into a tight embrace.

"Just what are you doing to Miss Kendra?!"

She could hear one of the girls shout at her.  
Jenny, was her name?  
Hmm.  
No.  
That was the blonde one.

"This really reminds me of old tines Kendra, where we'd stay up late studying to get in here and then cuddle when we finally became too tired to do anything more. Do you remember that? I loved those times. I'll relive those countless times, and you'll be there with me too in the next life,"

As Ceili snapped, so did the wire holding up the now falling chandelier. It was hurdling down towards both of the girls. It was only seconds before there was a loud booming sound and glass shattering. 

You could hear the shwelching sounds of the two girls as seversl parts of the chandelier pierved through their bodies and clothing.

Ceili wasn't aware of Kendra living inside of a loop, but she definitely knew that she would KEEP GOING until Kendra didn't abandon her ever again.

𝙀𝙉𝘿


End file.
